New Hub
by kayak666
Summary: They are back in Cardiff in a new hub. There is something in the water that is causing people to see late lovers. While taken care of the problem Jack is kidnapped. They find out that Jack's family was also kidnapped. They go rescue Jack and family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: On Dream Holiday

Ianto and Jack bare bodies were entwined in a hammock. A tropical breeze feels cool on their sweat soaked skin from a passionate night. The two wake up to the crashing of the waves as the sunrises.

"We should have done this sooner," Ianto said.

"Definitely. Shall we go again?" Jack asked.

"Last night was nice. Walking on the beach, swimming and playing in the ocean. We should have done this eight years ago," Ianto commented and then added, "Before I died."

"I miss you. Why did you have to bring that up?" Jack asked.

"It's the truth. Don't forget about me but don't be alone. Everyone needs someone even if it's for short periods of time." Ianto said as he faded away.

Jack had just woken up in his new room in the new Torchwood complex under Cardiff. He went into his bathroom, turned on the tap and splashed water on his face washing his tears out of his eyes. He took a breath, dried his face and went into the common area.

Jack stood in front of a domed window where he could see the underwater world of Cardiff harbor. As a merman swam up to the window, started flirting with Jack, Gwen and Rhys entered with Rex following dragging a weevil.

"Is that mermaid flirting with you?" Rhys asked.

"It's a merman," Jack corrected.

"Of course it is," Rex said.

"You didn't have," Gwen started to ask.

"Tried the tanks and mask got in the way," Jack interrupted with a smile and then he saw a reflection of Ianto and his other intimate lovers. He shook his head and then they were gone.

"Is there, never mind, I'm not going to ask," Rex said as he headed down to the cells with the weevil and Lois Habiba entered from the residential area.

Jack turned and asked, "Did you get settled in?"

"Yes. Anwen and Vaughn are enjoying it. My mother took them to school. We did tell them not tell anyone where their new home is." Gwen said.

"You know what Anwen said. She said, 'Dah, it's secret organization. No one will believe me anyway,' She is so smart and sounding too American." Rhys stated.

"There is nothing wrong with that," Jack stated, "Is our new medic coming back right away?"

"My mother has some things to pick up then she'll be back," Gwen replied.

"Time for work," Captain Jack ordered.

They all got on computers and started looking through police reports.

Down in the holding cells Rex had just locked up the weevil. He went to the locker room and showered. While he was getting dressed he thought he saw Vera walk passed him. He followed but she disappeared. He shook it off and headed back to the hub.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Lost Loves

In an old row house, a father dragged his ass off the sofa where he had been sleeping since his wife's funeral. His teenaged daughter had made him his morning tea with water from the tap. After his tea, he went upstairs, took a shower and got ready for work while his two daughters were all ready for school so they left.

When the father was dressed he saw someone in the doorway of his bedroom. He looked it was his wife. She said nothing and left. He quickly followed out of the house. He thought he saw her running so he ran after her. He ran out into the street right in front of a bus. The bus driver did hit the brakes but it was too late. No one saw what he was running after.

In an apartment, a 16-year-old girl had just finished taking a long bubble bath. Her parents were on a business trip, so she was home alone and not really wanting to go to school. She did get ready for school as she was getting her pack she caught a glimpse of someone who couldn't be there, her first love.

As she left her apartment she saw her late girlfriend going up the stairs to the roof. She followed. Upon the roof, she sat next to her late girlfriend, who committed suicide six months earlier. They were on the ledge.

"Do you miss me?" Asked the girlfriend.

"Yes. How are you here? Are you a spirit?" The girl asked.

"I'm not here nor am I a spirit. Do you ever feel like joining me?" The girlfriend asked.

"Yes. At first but I got lucky my parent except me the way I am. Where yours kicked you out of their house. There is so much I want to see of this world. I'm not ready to leave it." The girl turned to her friend, who wasn't their anymore.

The girl looked down and saw people gathering so she slid off the ledge and back onto the roof as a police officer came out on the roof.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't scare anybody. The view is just amazing from the ledge. I have to get going. I'm going to be late for school." The girl quickly said and left.

The confused police officer just followed the girl downstairs.

Down in the hub reports started to come in. Jack is drinking coffee he made earlier. No one else is drinking it, yet.

"Here is something strange. Here is another. People are seeing late spouses, late partners, and exes." Lois reported.

"I'm finding the same thing. Are they all after water from the tap?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Lois replied

"After taking a shower I thought I saw Vera," Rex stated.

"I saw Ianto and others," Jack admitted.

Mary walked in and said, "People are acting crazy out there."

"It looks like the reports started last night. They are all close to water treatment center." Rhys informed.

"Mary, take a sample of the tap water. No one else, drink the coffee. Lois and Gwen go check out the water treatment center. Rhys and Rex go inspect the sewers around the Water Treatment Center." Jack ordered as he looked at the window and saw Ianto looking at him with a 'what are going to do' look.

"What are you going to do?" Rex asked.

"Are you still seeing Vera?" Jack asked.

"No," Rex replied.

"Jack, are you seeing Ianto?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Jack replied.

"How does he look?" Rhys asked.

"Amazing," Jack responded.

"Is he naked?" Gwen asked.

"Not completely," Jack replied.

Mary took the cup of coffee from Jack and took it to the lab.

Lois looked at Jack and started to ask, "What does..."

"Don't ask that. We don't need to know." Rex interrupted.

"Jack, stay here and stay away from the tap," Gwen warned.

Gwen, Lois, Rex, and Rhys left the hub while Jack continued to look at the reflection in the window. Ianto was now in his suit and Jack's other lovers were there also.

A few minutes later the reflections faded and Jack headed to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Witchet Love Slug

As Jack entered the lab Mary looked at him and reported, "There is a foreign chemical in the water. The computer is checking it with the alien database."

"Did you have any tea or coffee this morning?" Jack asked.

"No. I didn't have time. I didn't even shower this morning." Mary replied then looked at the monitor and said, "It is excrement from a Witchet Love Slug."

Jack grabbed a headset, put it on, and ordered, "Rex and Rhys look for cracks in the water pipes. What we are looking for are called Witchet Love Slug. They are blue and ugly. Do not touch them. If you do you'll not just see your past loves but interact with them and want to be with them."

"Okay, we understand. We have just entered the system and found no cracks, yet." Rex reported.

"Mary, if you are on don't let Jack have any water. He'll think a chair is Ianto and try to shag it." Rhys jokingly said.

"It wouldn't be a chair," Jack said offended.

"No, what then a bed?" Gwen asked.

Jack didn't answer.

"Don't worry. I have handcuffs and rope." Mary stated.

"Alright. Mom, don't you drink any water. You might think Jack is Dad. Why did I say that? I don't even want to think of that." Gwen said.

"We're starting our tour, now," Lois reported.

Lois and Gwen took off their small headsets and followed there guide through the facility. They are posing as health inspectors.

In the sewer system, Rhys and Rex had also put away their small headsets.

"Did you drink anything this morning?" Rex asked.

"Yes. We had morning coffee and we both thought we saw the other one leave the Torchwood complex." Rhys replied and then asked, "Why do we have to do the dirty work?"

"We didn't complain. I think the women would have." Rex replied.

"Gwen would have but if she came down here there would be a lot fewer mice and rats down here. She would kill each one she came across." Rhys commented.

"She can be a bad ass. Do you know anything about Lois?" Rex asked.

"Not much," Rhys answered as the two continued to inspect the pipes.

In the water treatment center, the women were guided past another water control room.

"Aren't we going to check that one out, also?" Lois asked.

"No. It's shut down for now so there is no reason to go in there." The guide replied.

Gwen checked the door anyway. It was locked.

"The tour is done. Now please leave." The guide insisted.

Gwen took a photo of the door while Lois distracted the guide.

"What's your name? Who is your manager?" Lois asked standing right in front the guide until Gwen was done.

"You have that information already. Now go!" The guide demanded.

"Alright, we're leaving. You don't need to tell us twice!" Gwen yelled back to the guide as they left.

"They are hiding something in there," Lois said as they headed to the car.

Gwen put on her headset and reported, "Jack and everyone there is a locked water control room here."

"Good, then we can leave the sewers," Rhys responded.

"Did you kill the rats or let them go?" Gwen asked.

"We let the weevils have them," Rex replied.

"Everyone get back here, pronto!" Jack ordered over the headsets.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night Rhys was driving one of his old trucks with Jack riding shotgun. Gwen and Rex were in the back dressed in black. Lois was in hub monitoring everything while Mary was watching the two kids and on standby if she was needed.

The truck stopped a block from the water facility so Gwen and Rex, who were carrying packs, could get out.

While they were stopped Jack asked Rhys, "Are you sure there are bottles of water to pick up?"

"Yes, my friend said that they have been bottling water and selling for months now," Rhys replied and added, "He also said there is an American who is ex-navy working at nights."

"I wonder if he's friends with Dorothy," Jack pondered.

"I'll ask for you," Rhys said as he started driving again.

While Rex and Gwen enter through the back, cutting open a fence to do it, Rhys and Jack stopped at the gate.

"Hey, Rhys. You did get the job," The Welsh guard said.

"Yeah. Jack wants to know if the American over there is friends with Dorothy." Rhys stated.

The Welsh guard turned to the American guard and asked, "Hey the other guy wants to know if you are friends with Dorothy?"

The American nodded and walked over to Jack. They started to talk while Rhys and the Welsh guard did the paperwork.

"There are more and more bloody Americans around since you know who became president," The Welsh guard commented.

"I hear Canada is flooded with them," Rhys responded.

"Thank God we're not Canadians," The Welsh guard said as he let Rhys drive the truck to the loading bay.

Jack caught up with Gwen and Rex. Gwen knocked out the cameras with her wand-like device. Rex picked the lock and the three entered the building. While Gwen continued to knock out cameras Rex picked the lock to the water control room and Jack kept watch for guards.

"Lois, any guards?" Jack asked into his headset.

"No, none of them are moving," Lois replied.

"Something is wrong. I can feel it." Gwen warned.

The three got into the water control room that was full of ugly slugs.

"Throw salt on them. It'll get rid of them." Jack ordered.

All three threw salt on the slugs and slugs melted away.

They hear Rhys over there headsets, "Hurry, it's too quiet and I'm almost loaded."

"You're actually doing the job?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, it's money and we can test the water before we deliver it," Rhys replied.

In no time the three got to the truck. Rhys was already in a truck when a flash grenade landed between Jack, Rex, and Gwen. When the grenade went off it knocked Jack, Rex, and Gwen to the ground. A group of people in black clothes grabbed Jack as an old black SUV with the word Torchwood on it pulled up to the group. They got Jack in first then they got in and left to the back gate.

Meanwhile, Rhys was on his headset reporting to Lois. He got out and helped Gwen and Rex into the truck. He drove to through the open front gate.

"Lois, do you have eyes on Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I am following them out of Cardiff," Lois reported.

"We need to follow," Gwen insisted.

"No, you need to get your ass home so I can check you and Rex out!" Mary demanded.

"Yes, Mother," Gwen agreed with a headache.

The three headed back to the Torchwood complex.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Finding Jack

Several minutes later in the hub, Mary and Lois were at the computers working as Rex, Rhys, and Gwen entered.

"Report!" Rex ordered.

"I followed them on cameras until they left the city then I hacked a satellite that is when I found this," Lois reported.

They all went to see what was on Lois's monitor. On the screen was a video of Jack, who was cuffed, and was being dragged into an old bomb shelter.

"World War II is being held in a bomb shelter," Rex commented.

"I found something on the dark web," Mary informed.

"The dark web?" Gwen asked with surprise.

"The other students taught me a lot when I went back to school," Mary replied.

Everyone looked at Mary's monitor there was information on an auction of an immortal, his daughter and grandson. There were pictures of Jack, Alice, and a sixteen-year-old boy.

"Didn't Steven die?" Gwen asked Rhys.

"I thought so. Maybe she had another kid," Rhys replied.

"Hold it! World War II has offspring? I thought he was gay." Rex responded with some confusion.

"I was told that he's omnisexual. He'll shag man, woman, alien, anyone that is an adult." Gwen informed.

"How can we rescue them?" Lois asked.

"Someone will have to enter as buyers," Rex suggested.

"It can't be any of us that were at the facility tonight," Rhys stated.

"I was with Gwen earlier today so I can't go either," Lois said.

"I'll have to go," Mary volunteered.

"You are not going alone!" Gwen shouted.

"We could have Andy go with her," Rhys quickly suggested.

"He's always wanted to be part of Torchwood. Alright. When is the auction?" Gwen asked.

"Tomorrow night. It's cash or other valuables no checks or credit cards." Mary replied.

"Let's get everything set up. We'll need a background for my mom and Andy. We'll need a wardrobe for both and money. I'll go get Andy." Gwen quickly rambled.

"Hon, calm down. We can't do anything until the morning. They won't hurt Jack. They want money for him. Let's go check on our kids and get some sleep," Rhys calmly said.

"You're right, let's go," Gwen agreed.

Rhys, Gwen, and Mary started to leave. Mary turned to Lois and Rex then gestured for them to start with backgrounds. The two nodded as Mary caught up with her family.

About an hour later Mary tested the water that was in the bottles that Rhys had a job to deliver.

Rhys walked in and asked, "Are they clean?"

"Yes, I test one in each group. Go deliver them and keep your cover," Mary ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Rhys said and quickly left.

Lois and Rex had quit for the night so Mary shut off the lights and went to her quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Truth is revealed to Jack

Jack was tied up to a post half naked in the middle of a very small room. There was a shower head above him. His captures bring in two people with bags over their heads and chained them to the wall.

The mastermind behind Jack's kidnapping walked into the room. He was an ex-time agent named General Trumo. Jack recognized him right away.

"Shouldn't you be in prison still?" Jack asked.

"With no time agents, there are no prisons. Spend time with your family because tomorrow you'll all be auctioned off to the highest bidder." General Trumo said then his evil laugh echoed through the room.

The goons took the bags off of the other two prisoners. One was Alice, Jack's daughter, and the other was a sixteen-year-old Steven. General Trumo and his goons left locking them in.

"Steven, you died," Jack said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, my heart slowed way down then my body started to heal itself and I woke up," Steven responded.

"When I came out of the room I was going to tell you but you looked so miserable and I was mad at you. Steven and I went to America and then a few months ago went to Canada. That is where they captured us." Alice informed.

"I'm sorry. There was no choice." Jack said to Steven as tears ran down his face.

"I understand why you did it. They told me that I saved millions of kids." Steven said.

"If not billions. Kids were like drugs to the aliens." Jack explained.

"So they would have come back like all junkies do," Alice stated.

"Yes. Do you both heal quickly?" Jack asked.

Alice nodded and then said, "That is why mom took me away. I had broken my arm and it healed in a couple of days. She knew you wanted to be normal so she was scared you would experiment on me."

General Trumo's voice came through the speaker in a corner, "That is enough talking! Let's see how much he really loved your mom and the boy's grandmother, shall we?"

"Gramps, I forgive you," Steven quickly said.

The shower turned on above Jack. He screamed because the water was ice cold. He closed his eyes hoping not to see them but they were there in the dark. He could sense them but not see them. He opened his eyes to see them in the room. At first, they were shadows as the water continued to shower down on him and he swallowed some of it. They became clearer. First was Ianto in a suit and smile then was Alice's mom in her best dress and laughing. Angelo got clearer. He was old then became young with a smile Jack always loved. Captain John Hart and others arrived, including General Trumo.

"Dad, can you hear me?" Alice asked.

Jack nodded.

"Is the general man or woman?" Alice asked.

"Hermaphroditic," Jack replied.

Steven looked confused.

"Both," Alice told her son.

"I said no talking!" The generals screamed through the speaker.

"Oh, bite me," Steven said.

"It might," Jack said as he started to laugh.

Steven and Alice started to laugh also.

"Shut up!" General Trumo screamed.

"Laughing isn't talking," Jack said in defiance.

"Be quiet! I command it!" General Trumo screamed.

"Yes, my king. Hold it I'm an American. I don't have a king," Jack commented and continued to laugh.

"Wouldn't it be king/queen?" Steven asked.

"He needs more water!" General Trumo ordered.

Four large handsome men entered with one carrying a large bottle of water.

"Amazing! Any of you friends with Dorothy?" Jack asked.

Three of them looked confused while the fourth one smiled and nodded. The three roughly handled Jack while the fourth tried to pour water down Jack's throat. Jack spit most of it up.

"Wow! My personal porn channel." Jack stated.

"Gramps, really!" Steven turned his head away from Jack.

"Dad! You have a hard-on!" Alice yelled and looked away.

"I can't help it. I'm making love to all of them. I loved them all deeply and forever." Jack responded enjoying his illusions.

"Dad, always wanted to be normal and grow old with someone but he couldn't die or grow old," Alice said.

"After Miracle Day, since I healed faster, what did he do?" Steven asked.

"I almost died. My blood caused it and stopped it." Jack replied coming out of his aroused state.

He could still see and hear his loves but he's not seeing them making out.

"I would have liked to see you mortal," Ianto said.

The others agreed.

"Gwen started treating me like a child," Jack told his loves.

Alice and Steven kept quiet realizing that Jack was talking to those in his mind. The shower shut off.

The general laughed and taunted, "Jack is crazy. He got me kicked out of the time agency and had me committed. Now, he's talking to no one," The general continued to laugh.

Steven and Alice continued to listen quietly to Jack's part of the conversation. It was enough to get that he wasn't uncaring but over caring and deeply in love with all of his lovers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Getting Ready for the night

The next morning at breakfast was Mary, Gwen, Rhys, Anwen, Vaughn, Lois, and Rex. Rex made breakfast. It consisted of French Toast, blood oranges, bananas, blueberries, and Bacon. The kids had juice while the adults had coffee.

Everyone watched as Rex poured syrup on the French toast and started to eat. The others did as Rex did.

"Haven't any of you had French Toast?" Rex asked.

"No," Gwen replied for everyone.

"Does this mean we're not having American cereal?" Vaughn asked.

"The next time I make breakfast. I wanted to actually cook something," Rex replied.

"This is good. It should be part of our full Torchwood breakfast on Saturday and/or Sunday." Lois suggested.

"I'll agree with that," Rex said.

"All of us adults agreed to take turns cooking, right? What is Captain Jack going to cook?" Mary asked.

"Hot dogs," Rex replied.

Some of the group laughed.

"Grilled Cheese," Anwen said.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Vaughn answered.

"Popcorn," Rhys replied.

"Take out," Lois and Gwen said together.

They laughed.

Rhys looked at the time and said, "Kids, time to go."

"Alright," Anwen said and quickly finished eating.

"Thanks, Rex," Vaughn said as he grabbed his bag.

Anwan and Vaughn gave their grandmother and mother a hug then left with their dad.

Lois and Mary finished their plates and got up.

"We should get going too," Mary said as she grabbed her purse.

"Yes, we have some shopping to do," Lois said as she grabbed her purse.

The two quickly left.

Gwen got up as she got a text and said, "Oh, I got to go meet Andy."

She left.

Rex looked at the mess left on the table and said, "I should have made cereal," He finished eating then started to clean up since he had an hour before he had to do a pickup.

Gwen met Andy at a coffee shop. Andy had a pastry and coffee while Gwen just had a coffee.

"So, what do you need from me?" Andy asked.

"You. We need you to go undercover as my Mom's assistant." Gwen replied.

"Interesting. What for?"

"Someone kidnapped Captain Jack, his daughter, and grandson. That person will be auctioning them off tonight. Will you do it?"

"Sure."

"Good, finish eating then we have to meet up with my mom and Lois so we can do some shopping," Gwen said as she texts her mom.

Back at the hub, Rex was getting ready to go when Rhys walked in.

"Thanks for doing the dishes. I thought I would get stuck doing them." Rhys said.

"You're welcome. It was no problem. I had time to waste. What are you going to do?"

"Check the news, sit and wait for everyone to get back."

"Come with me. I haven't driven in the UK too much." Rex admitted.

"So, you need a driver," Rhys responded.

"Yep. You'll do it, right? We need to pick up items at the UPS warehouse." Rex said.

"Yes, do you have everything?" Rhys asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Rex replied and the two left.

A little later at a men's clothing store, Lois and Mary met up with Gwen and Andy. They started picking out appropriate clothes for Andy to wear as an assistant. The women were having fun while Andy wasn't having as much fun.

At the UPS warehouse, Rex and Rhys picked up two duffle bags and one large crate.

As they were loading the items on Rhys's truck Rhys asked, "What is all this for?"

"This is items from Unit that we will need tonight and other items they were going to send us anyway," Rex replied.

After loading the items they got in the truck and left.

About an hour later in the meeting room were Gwen, Lois, Mary, Andy, Rhys, and Rex. On the middle of the table were two metal briefcases and a lot of new gadgets. They had new computer tablets. Andy was using the one that was labeled Captain Jack Harkness.

"Is everyone done reading the information files?" Rex asked.

Everyone answered in an affirmative.

"Let's go over the plan for tonight. Mary and Andy will enter the auction while Lois stays in the hub monitoring everything. Gwen and I will be with Unit, who will be surrounding the place." Rex said taking the lead.

"I'm guessing I'm home with the kids tonight," Rhys complained.

"This time. We can't just leave them alone," Gwen said.

Rhys agreed.

"These are tools we're using tonight, the Torchwood contacts, the transporting bracelets, smoke bomb pearls, and magnetic force field briefcases," Lois explained.

"Amazing gadgets. Why do you need me? You have enough people without me." Andy inquired.

"The kidnappers saw everyone but Mary," Gwen explained.

"So, I'm your last resort," Andy realized.

"Yes, but that means you're part Torchwood, at least part time," Gwen responded.

"I'll take it," Andy said then looked at the gadgets and asked, "How do they work?"

Lois, Rex, and Gwen showed the others how the gadgets worked.

In the bomb shelter, the water had lost all of its love chemicals. Jack was missing most of his lovers more now than he did before.

"Gramps, can you tell me the story of when you came from and how you got here?" Steven asked.

"That is a long story," Jack quietly replied.

"We have a long time. Dad, tell it!" Alice demanded.

"Alright, I was born in the future..." Jack started his story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Auction

There was no moon in the sky and the clouds were moving in over the old bomb shelter. Ominous people arrived in expensive limousines and entered the bomb shelter with excitement.

A distinguish confident woman with a male assistant arrived. The assistant looked like a nervous lost puppy trying to impress a new master. As they entered Lois, back in the hub, was watching everything through Mary's eyes.

Right inside the door, they stopped at a table and Andy opened the two briefcases to show what Mary would be used as currency. Inside the briefcases were gems and future tech. The men behind the tables nodded. Andy closed the briefcases and carried them into the auction area as he followed Mary.

Out in the woods surrounding the old bomb shelter, Unit, Rex, and Gwen were getting set up.

"Lois, what's going on?" Gwen asked through her headset.

At the Hub, Lois was watching several monitors. There were several cameras set up around the outside of the bomb shelter and one monitor that was set for the contact lenses camera.

Rhys walked in and asked, "Can I help? The kids are sleeping."

"Yes, watch those monitors," Lois said and handed him a headset.

Rhys put on the headset and started watching the outside monitors.

"Gwen, they are in. They are looking at the merchandise. Jack is not wearing much. The other two are fully dressed." Lois reported.

"What is Jack wearing?" Gwen asked.

"It looks like a loin cloth," Rhys replied.

"Oh, dear," Gwen paused as she visualized it then asked Rhys, "Are our kids in bed?"

"Yes, they are?" Rhys replied.

"They are allowed to check out the merchandise," Lois reported, "I am recording everything."

Back in the bomb shelter, Mary ordered Andy, "Go see how strong that boy is. I need a strong one to do some work."

Andy walked over to Steven, whose hands were tied together to a post. Andy started to squeeze Steven's arm in several places including the wrist where closed a bracelet around without notice then he moved in close and whispered, "I'm Torchwood. When you see smoke push the circle."

Steven nodded slightly and then head-butted Andy.

"Watch it! He's an unruly one!" Mary shouted and then ordered, "Check the woman. See if she'll please my husband."

Andy walked over to Alice, whose hands were also tied to a post. Andy gently touched Alice all over, subtly closed the bracelet around one of her wrists, moved in close and whispered, "I'm Torchwood. When you see smoke push the circle."

Alice nodded slightly and then screamed in his face.

Andy moved away from her quickly like he was scared.

"Don't let the bitch scare you," Mary said with a laugh, waved Andy to Jack and ordered, "See if that man will perform well in our man on man films."

"Yes, Ma'am," Andy replied but hesitatingly moved to Jack.

Jack recognized Mary and Andy right away. Jack's hands were tied above his head to a low hanging beam. His mostly bare skin glistened with oil.

"Come on now, move behind him and rub against him so I can see how it'll look on film," Mary ordered.

Back at the Hub, Lois and Rhys could hear Gwen's response through headsets, "Mom, really, I didn't want to hear you say that."

"I'm glad it's Andy, not me," Rhys commented.

"I'll agree with that," Rex replied.

On the monitor, Lois and Rhys watched as Andy stood behind Jack and gently caressed his body.

"That is it! Now, up his arms!" Mary commanded.

Andy moved his hand up Jack's arms. Jack played along as Andy placed the bracelet in Jack's hands.

"That is amazing!" Mary screamed as others had started to watch them.

Andy was against Jack's body and whispered, "When you see smoke push the circle."

"That's good. Now come here and take the cases." Mary ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Andy replied and quickly moved next to Mary taking the briefcases from her.

General Trumo entered and asked, "Is everyone in?"

"Not yet, Sir," The doorman replied.

"That's fine. We can at least start with prove that he is immortal," General said as he shot Jack in the shoulder.

Many were amazed how fast Jack healed.

Jack quickly but subtly wrapped the bracelet around his fingers just in case he gets killed.

"You think that is amazing. Watch this." General Trumo stated and then he shot Jack in the head.

They all watched as Jack's wound healed. Jack screamed in pain as he came back to life.

"Sir, they are all in," The doorman reported.

"Alright should do some more demonstrating or should we start bidding?" General Trumo asked.

Several started yelling, "Start bidding!"

At that Mary rubbed her neck like she was hot. She had unhooked her pearls, pushed them together to start the reaction and subtly threw the necklace away from her. The pearls started to smoke. Andy handed Mary briefcase. She put it on the ground to her left side while he did the same to the other briefcase but to his right. They pushed the buttons and sat on the ground.

The room filled with smoke, Steven disappeared, Alice disappeared then Jack disappeared as Unit entered and screamed, "Unit."

People tried to shoot their way out. While Mary and Andy were protected by a magnetic force field, the Unit members were wearing full body armor and head gear but the others weren't. The general and the rest were quickly apprehended.

Out in the woods Jack, Alice, and Steven were found in different areas of the forest. Rex was the one who found Jack and quickly wrapped him in a blanket. Gwen found Alice while Rhys instructed a unit member to where Steven ended up at.

When Mary and Andy were able to leave the shelter someone had found Jack's clothes so Mary brought them to him.

"Thank you," Jack said and quickly got dressed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Back to work

About an hour later in the Torchwood complex, Mary, Andy, Gwen, Rhys, Rex, Lois, Jack, Alice, and Steven were sitting around in the living room, relaxing.

"Do you all live here?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Gwen said as she saw her two kids walk into the room and then she said, "With our kids. This is Anwen and Vaughn."

Anwen sat next to her mom while Vaughn sat on his dad's lap.

"Is it safe here?" Steven asked.

"Safer than out their," Rhys replied.

Jack looked at Alice then at Steven and offered, "You two could stay here. I'm done trying to fix myself."

The two whispered to each other then Alice answered, "We'll stay for awhile, Dad."

"He's your dad!" Andy exclaimed.

"Yep," Jack said with pride then asked Gwen, "Should we wipe his memory of tonight?"

"Please do," Andy replied.

"Are you sure? We were going to pay you?" Lois said as she handed Andy a check.

"I'll keep my memory and the check," Andy replied.

The group continued to talk.

The next morning the adults, except Andy, were in an archive room looking through things that were recovered from deep in the old Torchwood Hub. Everyone picked a box and opened it.

In Jack's box were Ianto's personal items including a small box labeled Jack. Jack opened the small box and pulled out a flash drive. He put the flash drive into his pocket, grabbed a marker and wrote Ianto's sister's name on it. He looked a Gwen and said, "This is for Ianto's sister. I need to go to my office and get her address."

"Alright," Gwen responded as she pulled out items from her box as Jack left.

"Who was Ianto?" Alice asked.

"Jack's last boyfriend," Rhys replied.

"He died right before Steven saved millions of children," Gwen explained.

"So, it wasn't just Steven he feeling miserable about?" Alice asked.

"No, it wasn't," Gwen replied.

Alice pulled out a cigar box sized box and opened it. Inside were Jack's pictures. Alice mumbled, "Jack kept his wedding pictures and other pictures." She closed it up and put them off to the side as she continued to pull things out of her box.

Jack went to his office and put the flash drive into the port of his computer. He opened the only file on the flash drive.

Ianto appeared on the monitor and said, "Hi, Jack. If you are seeing this I must be dead. I hope I died standing up for a good reason and with you. I know you don't stay dead but you would be with me at my end. I know you won't say we're a couple but I do see us as a couple."

"We were," Jack said as a tear rolled down his face.

"I know you care more than most people think you do. I hope you didn't take too long to see this. After eight years to ten years after I had been dead, find someone else to love, not just to play naked hide and seek with. I love you, Captain Jack Harkness. It is alright to show people you care. Don't forget me. Well, bye." Ianto finished then the screen went blank.

"It's been eight years but I'm not ready to be with anyone, yet. I'll never forget you like all the others." Jack said, wiped his tears, exited out of the file, pulled out the flash drive and put it in a drawer. He took a breath then went back to the archive room.

THE END


End file.
